


大鸟们吵架了

by feihongzhishi



Category: DV - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feihongzhishi/pseuds/feihongzhishi





	大鸟们吵架了

当夜翼翻进房间时，杰森刚刚将玛莎喂饱，正轻轻的拍着她的背试图哄她睡觉。不过不知道是不是白天睡多了，小家伙显然对他的下巴更感兴趣，正不停地伸手挠着，甚至用她那还没长牙的小嘴啃着。

“哦，天哪！”杰森顾不上玛莎不满的哼唧声，将小家伙放回摇篮里，随手塞了个奶嘴进去，然后冲向了迪克

空气中弥散的一股夹杂着酒味的麦香气，有点像爆米花，有没有那么甜。对杰森来说这不是个好现象，这意味着，他家的Omega发情了。标记双方的感知可不是市面上的那些药剂可以遮掩的。

“夜翼？汇报！”杰森一手抓着迪克的肩膀，一手扶上他的后颈，隔着制服也能感觉到那里逐渐升高的温度。  
“我没事……”迪克喘息着，一把扯下了脸上的面罩，然后攀住了杰森，“是毒藤，她和恐惧博士在布鲁海文做交易，你懂的，为了躲开老蝙蝠。”

杰森任由迪克挂在自己身上，伸手将人从上到下的摸了一遍，确定对方除了些许皮外伤并没有什么问题后松了口气。

迪克突然将脸凑了过去，在杰森的嘴边轻轻的咬了一下，然后转移阵地又跑去亲他的眼睛，“我把他们捆起来交给超人了。小翅膀，我来找你了……”

“所以你这是发情了？”杰森挑眉问道，同时手下利落的将人从制服里面剥了出来。  
“等等！”迪克挣扎了一下，喘息着开口，“玛莎，玛莎还在。”

黑色的夜翼制服被从后面拉开，露出了Omega白皙的肩背。和绝大多数的Omega相比，这个年长的男人的皮肤并不好，长期的昼夜颠倒，受伤和训练让他拥有完美流畅的肌肉的同时也留下了无数的疤痕。

“放心，她才多大？记不住的。”杰森一边舔舐着迪克的脖颈，一边抓着制服的领子往下拽，“你只要别叫的太大声，让她睡不着就行。”

已经被拉开了拉链的制服顺着杰森用力的方向离开了迪克的身体，杰森一手在他的后腰摩挲着，一手松开了制服摸上了迪克的胸口。

“嘶！杰，等等，别动，唔……”

年轻男人的手指碾过了Omega突起的乳头，然后一根手指在乳晕那里划着圈，另外四根则在周围游走时轻时重的按压着，引起Omega吃痛的反抗。

尚在哺乳期的Omega无论男女都会分泌乳汁，唯一的差别在于男性的Omega没有乳房，难以储存乳汁，必须经常将乳汁吸出来，或者直接用激素回奶。  
迪克不是没考虑过这个问题，其实最开始他们订的就是这个方法。可惜，由于罗宾和夜翼长年奋斗在哥谭的第一线，从小就与那些高智商犯罪分子打交道的后果是迪克对这类激素类药物产生了不小的抗药性，而为了他的健康着想，莱利斯不同意加大药量，结果只能不了了之。

 

“又涨了？”感受着手指下的硬度，杰森坏笑着凑近了迪克的耳边，“真是位尽职的’鸟妈妈’，嗯哼～”  
“哈，别闹，小翅膀。帮帮我。”迪克扭了扭腰胯，把自己更努力的贴到杰森的身上。  
“没问题，谁让我是’爸爸’呢？”杰森夸张的调侃着，然后将人放倒在地，在迪克的注视下故意缓慢的靠近他的胸部。  
迪克甚至能感觉到杰森慢慢靠近时从皮肤上传来的温度，湿热的吐息。

灼热的舌抵上了坚挺的乳头，温暖的口腔将它连同乳晕和周围的乳肉一起包裹起来，用力的吮吸着，微甜的液体很快涌了出来。

迪克叹息着挺起胸，伸手抱住了杰森的脑袋，将男人紧紧的搂在怀里，两行泪水从他的眼眶中落下，不着痕迹的没入他的黑发。

杰森并没有发现迪克的异常，他一边吞吸着Omega的胸部，一边解开了夜翼的腰带，将裤子给拽开。然后重新摸上迪克的另一边乳头。

即使蝙蝠家的孩子除了还没张开的达米安都有着和同体型的男性相比堪称壮硕的胸部，甚至迪克在彻底长开之前时常伴做女孩陪蝙蝠侠或是罗宾乃至代替蝙蝠女出入各种需要女性但是对女性又相当危险的场合，他也依旧是个男人。

没几下，杰森就吸空了一边的胸部，抬头看着迪克。

带着后茧的手指抹去了迪克眼角的泪痕，杰森皱着眉头，又一次把人从头到尾检查了一遍，顺便把夜翼身上的装备都扒了——连内裤都不留的那种——以防止自己有什么遗漏。

“迪克？”

 

罗宾都是侦探，世界第二棒的那种，迪克也不指望自己能瞒住杰森，他也不想那么做。  
空气中弥漫着Omega惶恐的信息素，杰森将人整个抱进怀里，亲吻着迪克的耳廓。努力用自己的信息素包裹住他。  
“好吧，马戏团男孩，你在怕什么？我在这里。”  
“小翅膀，还有另一边。”迪克望着杰森蓝绿色的眼睛，伸手拽住对方头上的那撮白毛，以一种不至于让人很疼到也不容反抗的力道将人摁倒了自己胸口。

“靠，迪基鸟，你自找的！”杰森啐了一口，凶狠的咬住了那颗送到了嘴边的果实，以一种和之前相比完全不同的力道狠狠地吞吸着，偶尔还直接用牙齿叼住点皮肉撕扯着。  
在胸口耕耘的同时，杰森也没忘记关照下半身，在匆匆用手指在里面搅动了一圈确定对方已经湿透了之后，杰森直接捅了进去。

突然而置的刺激让迪克忍不住呻吟起来，他弓着腰任由杰森在自己身体里驰骋着。  
疼痛和快感一同涌上了他的大脑。

他需要更剧烈的，迪克想着，他需要些更刺激的东西来破开那些恐惧，来告诉他他的小翅膀活着。

马戏团演员以一种匪夷所思的姿态用自己的身体，四肢缴住Alpha，让对方更方便的进入自己，甚至主动打开了生殖腔，邀请对方进入。

“艹，你今天发什么疯？”  
有人会拒绝递到嘴边的肉吗？  
至少杰森不会，犯罪巷的童年交给他的是永不放弃的执着，所以他愉快的冲了进入。要知道，理查德.格雷森可没那么容易失控，即使他们已经标记这么多时间，他真正能够像这样在Omega体内成结的次数可不超过一只手。

迪克没有回应杰森的问题，他呜咽着随着Alpha的动作摇晃着，一边像是要把杰森揉进自己身体里那样用力抱着对方，一边破碎的发出带着哭腔的呻吟。

 

“杰森，我们需要谈谈。”  
固定的家庭聚会后的早晨，布鲁斯难得的在十点之前出现了。并顺利的逮到了一窝小鸟。  
“呕……”看着手里报告单上见鬼的加号，迪克生无可恋的趴倒在了韦恩庄园那条长长的餐桌上。  
“迪克，你还好吗？”提姆心惊胆战的看着自家大哥蔫哒哒的样子，对于Omega的生育能力第一次有了绝对深刻的理解。  
在提姆的身旁，达米安正专心致志的擦着他的大刀，还有空伸出一只脚来给边上躺在摇篮里自娱自乐的小侄女晃晃摇篮。年迈的管家则端来了一碟可口的，刚出炉的苹果派。

“提摩西，我要告到这家药厂！”  
三十分钟后，从二楼书房出来的杰森黑着脸将一瓶药砸在了红罗宾的电脑前。


End file.
